In the prior art of thermometry, it has been determined that predictive or directly measured temperature can be obtained in the sublingual pocket of the human mouth due to the blood supply and vascular tissue found under the tongue. It has also been determined that the arterial blood supplied by the sublingual artery can also provide an environment which is suitable for accurate pulse oximeter readings or measurements.
To date, there are a number of pulse oximeter probes which have been adapted for use with either pulse detection apparatus or thermometers to measure blood oxygen saturation. For example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,692 to Schulze et al., a combination device is described including an infrared temperature sensor and a pulse oximeter that can be used within the ear. Other devices have been described which can be used in the esophagus, such as that described by Maniero et al., (U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,816). Though the above devices are useful in obtaining parameter measurements, they are somewhat limited to those specific body sites. There is a need generally found in the field to provide a measuring instrument which can be used to suitably and comfortably provide real time temperature and pulse oximeter measurements in a number of body sites, such as the sublingual pocket, or the axillary area of a patient.